


Field of Vision

by KSheenan10



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSheenan10/pseuds/KSheenan10
Summary: Kat brings in a suspect at the end of the workday. Amanda encourages Olivia to go home to Noah because they can deal with the open and shut case in "an hour tops." Olivia agrees a little too easily. Hours later they discover it's more than just an open and shut case and aren't able to reach Olivia. Sonny soon discovers the reason why and he's never going to be able to look her or Rafael in the eyes ever again.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Field of Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“Go home Liv.”   
Olivia looked at Amanda, “Are you sure-“ she began to ask, holding her cell phone in her hand, presumably about to call Lucy, having had pulled it out when Kat had dragged the man into the precinct. It was nearly six o’clock and she had been about to leave on time for once in her career.  
Fin cut her off. “We can handle this Liv. Just one lousy perp who was caught putting a camera into a women’s restroom. We’ve dealt with losers like him before.”   
“Yea, it won’t take that long to wrap up here. It’s pretty much an open and shut case. Go home and spend some time with Noah,” Amanda told her boss. 

Olivia slipped her phone back into her pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She nodded at Sonny who was just coming in.   
“She isn’t staying?” he gestured toward the door Olivia had just walked through looking a bit bewildered.   
“Nope we can handle this one. In fact I’m surprised you’re here. It probably could have waited until tomorrow,” Amanda said, she turned to Fin who was frowning slightly.   
“Nah I wanted to get this done,” Sonny said with a shrug. “Not like I had any other plans.” 

“That seemed too easy,” Fin said, looking at where Olivia had left. He had worked with her for years. Normally it took more than that to make her leave.   
“She wanted to see her son,” Amanda pointed out. Hell, she wanted to see her daughters. She could understand Olivia jumping on the chance to go home.   
Fin didn’t say anything else, but he got up to go check on Kat who was questioning the suspect. Amanda’s eyes met Sonny’s who shrugged.   
“She has seemed a bit,” he paused considering his words, “happier lately.”   
Amanda opened her mouth to refute his argument and then closed it. He wasn’t wrong. Olivia had seemed more relaxed lately.   
“Let’s focus on the case,” she suggested. “The sooner we deal with him the sooner we can all go home. An hour tops.” 

3 hours later… (8pm)

“Really Amanda?” the woman turned her head to glare at their ADA.   
“An hour tops,” Sonny imitated her raising the pitch of his voice slightly.   
“Oh shut up,” she snarled back at him. A beat passed and she dropped her head down onto her desk.   
“Should we call Olivia back?” Kat piped up. She was pacing around the office. Most of the other officers had gone home shortly after Olivia.   
Fin held out his hands. “What? Like I can’t handle this?” he asked, looking mildly offended.   
“You know better than to jinx us Amanda,” Sonny said, crossing his arms.   
“I’m sorry alright!”  
“Olivia should know what’s going on. She might be upset if we don’t tell her.”   
“Don’t interrupt her on her night off with Noah.”   
“Of course this guy has cameras in numerous places, thus preventing us from handling this in ‘an hour tops’.”   
“Olivia should know. I mean this guy has cameras in homes belonging to judges and other high ranking officials.” 

Fin rolled his eyes. “I’m going to check with the tech guys,” he muttered under his breath instead of arguing that as second in command he could handle the case without bringing Olivia back in.   
“What if the mayor calls? Or the governor?” Kat calls out after him. 

Amanda glanced in the direction of the room that their current suspect was holed up with his defense attorney before turning to look at Sonny who had his head in his hands and was mumbling under his breath.   
“I swear I didn’t mean to jinx us,” she said softly as he pulled his hands away. He smiled at her, and her eyes focused on the shadows under his eyes. “If the mayor calls then we can rediscuss calling Olivia,” Amanda told Kat.   
Fin wandered back. “Still working on pulling up the rest of the cameras,” he said sitting back down. He focused in on Kat. “If the mayor calls-“  
“Then we’ll call Olivia,” she finished. 

Four hours later (Midnight)  
Sonny pulled at the neck of his shirt. He had offered a deal to the suspect an hour ago. He was still talking to his lawyer about whether or not to accept it.   
The ADA made his way to the room where the tech personnel were still working on pulling up the cameras’ footage. This man had put them EVERYWHERE. At this late hour, fortunately it was mostly showing judges and lawyers and whoever else sleeping in bed. There were a few empty rooms, the occupants out on the town or in someone else’s bed. 

Amanda had been trying to get a hold of Olivia for over an hour, but her phone kept going to voicemail. Fin had pointed out she was probably sleeping, to which Amanda had pointed out she always woke up for her phone before. Kat had offered to go to her apartment, but both of them had shut her down. The tech people had left the room, most likely to get some coffee and take a break.   
This guy really did have a lot of cameras. 

Something caught Sonny’s eye on the screen. Without thinking he clicked on one of the many windows to make it bigger. His eyes widened. Whoever this person was, well they were definitely NOT sleeping. The woman had her bare back to the camera and was blocking the man’s face and torso, but Sonny could see the legs and arms wrapped around her as well as the motions that made it very obvious what was happening. He kind of chuckled a bit moving the mouse to minimize the screen again. They didn’t know they were being watched after all and considering the field he was in-

The woman’s head turned slightly and Sonny’s eyes widened and he tripped over his feet backing up from the computer.   
“Shit,” he said loudly. He breathed hard as he refused to let his eyes refocus on the screen. What he had seen, well that would explain A LOT. He cautiously moved back. He still needed to minimize the screen before someone else came in and discovered what he did. In fact, he could probably get rid of it completely and just let her know about the camera in her bedroom. He winced at the idea of that conversation. 

He cautiously opened his eyes as soon as he had the mouse under his fingers. The woman moved again, this time revealing the face of her lover.   
Sonny froze. He couldn’t move his eyes away from the screen. “Oh my-“  
“What are you looking at?” He tore his eyes away and looked straight into Amanda’s. He floundered for words, his hands still on the mouse.   
“What’s wrong?” Amanda asked concern in her voice. She moved to look at the screen.   
“Oh my fucking-“ she wrenched the mouse out of Sonny’s hand and closed the window out completely. They both stood there, not looking at each other.   
“Was that?”  
“Yes.”  
“With?”  
“Yes.”  
“I didn’t even know they were together.”   
“I don’t think anyone does.”   
“Huh.”   
“What is going on?” Fin was standing at the entrance to the room looking at both of them suspiciously.   
“We know why Liv isn’t answering her phone,” Amanda said. She turned to Sonny and they both burst into laughter leaving Fin looking bewildered. 

The next morning…. (9am)  
Rafael had his arms crossed over his chest. For some reason Fin had insisted he join Olivia in her office today. It had been weeks since he’d seen Fin or anybody else in SVU’s office. Outside of Olivia of course. So now he, Olivia, Fin, Amanda, and Sonny were all enclosed in the space that felt smaller than it was. He glanced at Sonny who had his eyes trained on the ceiling, before looking at Amanda who while she was looking at Olivia also seemed to be refusing to meet her eyes. And was it his imagination or was she slightly pink? 

Fin mostly looked like he was refraining from laughter and Olivia looked as confused as Rafael felt.   
“So is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Olivia finally asked.   
“And why I had to be here?” Rafael jumped in. He had cases to be working on after all.   
“I didn’t know,” Sonny exclaimed, interrupting Fin who was just about to say something. “I’m so sorry,” he was still looking up.   
“I need bleach and some way to wipe my memory,” Amanda muttered under her breath.   
“What?” Olivia said. 

“The man Kat brought in last night, the one who was putting the camera in the women’s room. He had cameras in other places. Including personal residences of a lot of high ranking people,” Fin began to fill in.   
“So that’s why I have missed calls from you. I am so sorry. I must have been busy with Noah,” she began.   
Sonny snorted. “It wasn’t Noah you were busy with,” he said. 

Rafael’s stomach began to churn. He thought he knew where this was going and really wished it weren’t.   
“There was a camera in your bedroom Liv,” Fin said, jumping right to it.   
“In my bedr-“ Olivia’s face went pale and she glanced at Rafael who closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. He looked at Sonny and Amanda both who were still looking rather pale.   
“Ah,” he said. “You both saw,” he let his voice trail off.   
“More than we wanted to,” Sonny said carefully moving his eyes down from the ceiling. “So you two are together then.”

Olivia sighed. “Yes Rafa and I are together.” Those years apart where they’d communicated by phone or skype, well Olivia had realized a few things and finally done something about it.   
“No wonder why it was so easy to get you out of here last night,” Amanda said with humor in her voice. She was looking at her shoes now.   
“Sonny gave him a deal. He’ll be in jail for awhile. We’re working on removing the cameras,” Fin added. “I’m going to go with them to your apartment later, I’ll let you know when we’re ready,” he told his friend.   
“Thanks Fin,” Olivia said softly, suppressing a shiver at the idea that someone had gotten into her apartment and placed a camera in her bedroom. She should have noticed! The three left Olivia and Rafael alone in her office, Fin shutting the door behind him, an amused glint in his eyes. Olivia opted to ignore it. 

Rafael began laughing. “Well that’s one way to tell people about your relationship,” he said tears forming in his eyes. Olivia sighed before grinning.   
“It’s going to be a long time before Amanda or Sonny are going to be able to look either of us in our eyes,” she commented.   
With that both of them began laughing.


End file.
